1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive lamp device, and more particularly to an automotive lamp device capable of stably operating regardless of the specification of an LED included in a lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle includes various automotive lamp devices having a lighting function for enabling a driver to easily recognize objects around the vehicle and a signaling function for informing a driver in another vehicle or a pedestrian of a driving state of the vehicle. For example, among various automotive lamps, a headlight and a fog light are used to provide a lighting function, and a blinker, a stop lamp and a position lamp are used to provide a signaling function.
The automotive lamp for providing a lighting function generally employs a projection lamp, which is itself formed into a unit. Further, in order to improve space efficiency, a lamp serving as a position lamp is additionally used in a housing of the projection lamp. Generally, in case where a position lamp is additionally used in a housing of the projection lamp, an incandescent lamp serving as a position lamp is embedded in the housing. In this case, a space for embedding the incandescent lamp serving as a position lamp is additionally required, thereby limiting the design flexibility of the lamp. Further, the incandescent lamp should be frequently replaced with a new one due to its limited life span. Furthermore, since an inner temperature of the incandescent lamp serving as a position lamp increases due to heat generated in the incandescent lamp, the reliability of the incandescent lamp cannot be guaranteed.
Accordingly, an LED instead of the incandescent lamp is recently used as a position lamp to solve the problems caused by using the incandescent lamp. For example, in case of using an LED instead of the incandescent lamp as a position lamp, it is possible to enhance the design flexibility of the lamp because the LED occupies a small space and the LED can be used semi-permanently due to its long life span.
However, LEDs are produced to have different specifications according to the manufacturing processes. Accordingly, in case of using LEDs having different specifications in the lamp, it is required to change a lamp driver module to supply appropriate voltages and/or currents to the lamp; otherwise, the automotive lamp device may not be stably operated.